Triad of Ignis
by AmericanAssassin-Kilo
Summary: Harriet Potter was a planner, she didn't get involved until she knew every aspect of the challenge and every escape route. Unfortunately, she didn't exactly have time for either when the Pendragon Royalty and two mischievous twins get involved. Fred/Fem!Harry/George, BAMF!Harriet, Grey-if-not-dark!Harriet, Suspicious!Dumbledore, Bad!Voldie, Good!Slytherins, Basically-Good-Hogwarts


**A/N: So this isn't my first rodeo but for this account it is. Please leave feedback and understand that I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own the Harry Potter universe... obviously. Thank you, ENJOY!**

"Excuse me… Mr. Hagrid, sir?"

A small hand tugged at the half-giant's large fur cloak and he looked down to the owner of the soft voice. "'Arriet?" He grumbled.

"Can I meet back with you at the Leaky after I get my school supplies? I wanted to explore some on my own…" The 11-year-old asked shyly. She batted her eyes at him and the gentle being looked away in discomfort. He nodded slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Alrigh' buh only fer two 'ers, yer bes' be avoidin' that Knoc'urn Alley. Dumbledore 'ave me 'ead." The quick addition had Harriet Potter nodding quickly.

"Two hours got it!" And she was off like a shot.

She looked back to the lumbering man, seeing him head into Eeylops Owl Emporium before she made her way back to the wizarding bank. She wasted no time finding her previous guide. "Mr. Griphook?"

"Yes?" The little goblin that was merely an inch shorter than her, sneered.

"Do you have such a thing as a blood-test? If I am correct, my parents may have left something for me," her stance was respectful, but she couldn't help her nervousness around such hostile creatures. Her uncle was much the same when she addressed him.

"Indeed. Follow me," and suddenly he was making his way down a side corridor.

The corridor started off plain with the same white and gold walls as the entrance of the bank, but the walls began to depict bronze carvings featuring battles of the goblins. A show of honor, she concluded.

"Lady Potter, do not dawdle."

 _Lady Potter?_

"This door." It was a solid silver door with a gold plate in the middle, _8_ was carved into the plate. Griphook trailed a grotesquely sharp finger down the right door frame and the door slowly opened.

Griphook gestured for her to walk in, a heavy sneer curling his lips before the door closed behind her, cutting off her view of the creature. She took in the room before her; solid gold walls with armor and weaponry decorating them like trophies, black granite floors, and a single desk made of a metal she had never seen before. The door behind the desk opened and a new goblin walked in. They gave her a once over before walking to the heavily decorated throne behind the desk, because it was very much a throne.

"You may sit," the distinctly feminine voice greeted her. It wasn't soft or nice, but it lacked the grating quality that the male goblins had. She gestured toward the red cushioned chair in front of the desk, opposite herself.

"Hello, I'm H-"

"I know who you are, Lady Potter. I am the Potter account manager, Warrior Slickwrath."

"Warrior?" Harriet asked in curiosity.

A sharp toothed grin, "One of the best."

The raven-haired girl nodded cautiously and Slickwrath carried the topic over to the important bits.

"You need to undergo a blood inheritance test to determine exactly what you have inherited. This can include titles, family magics, and properties. Afterwards we will need to get you caught up on your accounts and discuss future actions."

"What if I didn't inherit anything?" Harriet asked worriedly, her eyes large and filled with doubt.

Slickwrath let out a bark of laughter, as sharp as the weapons on her walls. "Lady Potter, you are the daughter of the House of Potter which come from a long line of Gryffindors and Peverells, as well as the goddaughter of the House Black who are known for their connection to the Le Fay line, you **will** have an inheritance. Now," she pulled tanned parchment from a drawer in the desk and a full metal quill, "prick your finger on the quill so that the blood can be sucked into the shaft and press the tip to the parchment."

Harriet did as told, not even wincing at the prick, before pressing the tip of the weighted quill into the parchment. She let go in surprise when the quill begun to write on its own, it flew across the page in her own handwriting and she was left in awe at the display of advanced magics. It was only a minute later when the quill dropped beside the parchment and her blood turned into normal black quill ink.

She didn't get to read it yet as Slickwrath snatched the parchment to read herself. A bloodthirsty smile grew on the goblin's lips before she handed the results over to her client.

 _Harriet Persephone Rose Potter_

 _Age: 11_

 _House: Lady Potter (blood), Lady Gryffindor (blood), Lady Peverell (blood), Lady Slytherin (conquest), Heir Black (willed), Lady Le Fay (willed/chosen), Lady Pendragon (chosen)_

 _Property: 2/4 Hogwarts, Slytherin Manor, Le Fay castle and grounds, Pendragon castle, Pendragon battle grounds_

 _Magics: Partial Metamorphmagi, battle magics, staff magics, dark magics, grey magics, magical animagus_

 _Gifted: Peverell Invisibility Cloak, Le Fay staff, Pendragon tiaras and crowns, Slytherin's Book of Blood Rituals and Parselmagic_

Oh shit!

 **A/N: THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 1! There should be another coming in maybe a day or less, depends how I feel after publishing this. If it was too much or cliché please tell me. I accept criticism. Also I'm trying my hardest to make sure Harriet is not a Mary Sue, if you ever see that starting to happen PLEASE TELL ME! I hate Mary-Sue's and I want my character to have flaws and be hated at some points. She will be badass though so there will be a little bit of needed Mary Sue but hopefully not enough to get you sick.**


End file.
